


Falling Through Time For You

by Hakuna_Ma_Ta_Ta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Harry's just done with everyone), (all the others are bad though), (especially tom), (only when harry's not around though), (remember only some of them), (somewhat), (that includes magic), 1940s, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Bad Ginny Weasley, Bad Ron Weasley, Dark Harry, Dark Sirius Black, F/F, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Good Bill Weasley, Good Charlie Weasley, Good Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Good Hermione Granger, Hogwarts 1940s, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Master of Death Harry Potter, Morally Grey Hermione Granger, Possessive Tom Riddle, Sirius Black Lives, Time Travel, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), Wool's Orphanage (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakuna_Ma_Ta_Ta/pseuds/Hakuna_Ma_Ta_Ta
Summary: Fate and Death have a love-hate relationship. Fate decides people's destinies, Death takes people to the afterlife. So, when Death decides to go and make Harry James Potter the master of death, Fate's livid.Now enter Time. Time just overall controls when everything goes down. So, when Time just happens to pass by and hear Fate and Death, once again, arguing, he steps in and makes a proposition.Time compromises to send Harry Potter back to the 1940s. This will prevent Riddle from becoming Voldemort and stop him from killing millions, making Death's job easier, while at the same time making it so that Fate doesn't have to deal with Harry for a very long time.See the thing is, Harry doesn't know about this. Hell, he doesn't even know that he is the master of death. So, when he gets sent back to the 1940s, he has to pray to all things holy that he doesn't get killed. Perhaps owning up to the title of 'The Chosen One' wasn't his best idea.But hey, at least he still has his infamous Potter luck.Let's just hope it doesn't run out too soon...~~~~
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Falling Through Time For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! So this is my first work and I would really appreciate it if you gave me feedback on it and some ideas of what you would like to see happen later on that I could incorporate it into the story. 
> 
> I also published this work on Wattpad and would appreciate it if you don't publish this story on another site. I will warn that there will probably be slow updates for a while until that will hopefully speed up some after a while.
> 
> I created a playlist for this story that will update as the story progresses and will put the links for it on Spotify and SoundCloud below. 
> 
> Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7xM6g0Oyxae4p1aeyv3SPc
> 
> Soundcloud: https://soundcloud.com/user-744965122/sets/falling-through-time-for-you
> 
> Without further ado here you go!!!!!!!
> 
> Enjoy!!!! ;)

_____________________

"Are you afraid?"

"Why should I be?"

The silence that followed was purely suffocating. It was as if there was a toxin filling the air preventing any movement in the room. Everyone seemed tense watching the scene, waiting for one to strike.

"Ha." The smirk that played across the boy's face sent shivers of fear crawling down just about everyone's spines. What made it worse was the laughter that continued to fall from his lips.

"Tch. You believe you shouldn't be afraid. How naive."

"Hmm. If I didn't know any better, I would say you're afraid." Glowing green clashed with dark shadows as both boys pierced the other with their eyes.

Finally, green lights dimmed.

"Hmph. I should have known. Apologies _your highness_."

___________________

"What do you mean dark arts?!" It was crazy. They couldn't possibly believe that he would do something that _retched old man_ would do.

Harry slowly backed up, acting as though he was retreating from a wild animal who was about to attack. He couldn't believe it. His best friend and the woman he loved, or at least thought he did (he wasn't sure now), were both framing him of being a dark lord in the making. I mean yeah he did have some questionable books, which he kept hidden mind you, in his possession but so does Hermione, and the Black family, a.k.a Sirius, and you don't see him going around accusing them of being a dark lord or dark lady do you? It was absolute nonsense.

"Exactly what it sounds like that's what! You study dark arts, don't try denying it. We saw your books." The female spoke in a harsh, cold, accusing tone. The male beside her was so furious he couldn't even speak.

"Okay?! And?! Do you know how many books like that, worse than that, Sirius owns? What about Hermione? Dumbledore?!"

"Look, Harry, there is no point in trying to hide it. We know you study dark arts. We know you're going to become a dark lord so we might as well stop you right now."

Before Harry could even think of saying something both redheads started shooting off hex after hex. Harry quickly sprang into action dodging and blocking the attacks.

___________________

A gentle breeze blew across Harry's face causing the untamable mass of black he calls hair to soothingly blow across his face. Beside him, he can see the long, delicate locks of red hair flowing carefully in the wind. Both Harry and the redhead walk hand in hand by the edge of the black lake.

In the background, you can hear the soft sound of small waves delicately crashing down on the pebbles at the edge of the water. It also appears that the forbidden forest has its own tune as the trees seem to creak and the leaves seem to rustle in perfect harmony.

Sixth-year. Sixteen years of age. Fifth-year. Fifteen years of age.

In the distance, the sun is setting casting a yellow-orange glow on the young couple. Neither wants to be seen. Especially not by another redhead.

A little while later both slowly make their way back towards the castle for dinner.

____________________

Eight-year-old Harry Potter stands in the middle of a meadow, watching as the sun beams down on everything giving it all a golden glow.

A patch of flowers sits in the middle of it all. A patch of lilies.

The young boy slowly lowers himself until he is sitting comfortably on his knees. He reaches out his hand, and gently takes one of the white petals in the tips of his fingers, careful not to tear it.

Then he gingerly let go and moved his hand towards the stem where he proceeded to delicately pluck the flower from the ground holding it up towards the sun.

A lily flower. His lily flower.

_____________________

The young five-year-old shivered in fear and covered his ears with his hands as shouts and glass shattering filled the air. The young boy was curled up in a small ball with his knees to his chest. Cuts, both old and new, littered the boy's body as he sobbed into his knees. He could feel the warm, sticky blood trickling down his back only causing him to sob harder.

He just wanted it to end. He just wanted to go home. He just wanted his parents.

When would this nightmare end?

_____________________

A bright green beam of light pierced the air as it headed straight for Harry's chest. Just as it was about to make direct contact, a bright blinding light filled the area.

When it finally disappeared, Harry Potter was gone.

_____________________

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!"

Harry James Potter stood in the middle of a meadow filled with flowers. Floating in front of him was a pale figure wrapped in black robes with onyx black hair, and pale blue eyes. Only, his eyes were completely blue.

"I'm sorry to inform you, mini-master, that whatever it is you're upset about is one hundred percent true. Fate's not in much of a joking mood right now."

Of course, it would be just his luck that even after death he wouldn't be allowed to rest.

_____________________


End file.
